ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sword of Victory
is the 13th episode of the series, Ultraman X. This episode aired on October 13th, 2015.http://m-78.jp/x/story/ Tsuburaya's Official Website's synopsis on "Sword of Victory" Synopsis Sho, Ultraman Victory, appears from another dimension! He and UPG Officer Arisa Sugita meet Daichi and the Xio team, and inform them of the threat of Gina Specter and her brother Mold Specter, which leads the two teams to work together! Sho has learned from Ultraman Zero that Daichi is X, and points out that Daichi has yet to master the power of Exceed X. With Sho instructing him, Daichi begins special training! Plot The scene opens up in Shizukugaoka, the Universe of Ultraman Ginga, with Ultraman Victory and UPG already in battle against a malevolent being wielding a Hatchet. Prior events of the scene shows that the being outclasses Victory in battle, being able to withstand a hit from Victory's Victorium Burn attack without receiving damage, all while proclaiming his hatred for the Ultra for murdering his brother, Juda Specter. During their battle however, the being receives a telepathic message from Gina Specter to come to her location immediately. In a hurry, the being grabs Ultraman Victory and drags him into a dark portal that opens up in the sky, swallowing them (and Arisa up in it.) Hikaru arrives on the scene, but he is too late to stop them and is left to ponder where the three of them went... Meanwhile back in Ultraman X's Universe, the members of Xio are looking back on the event that transformed Demaaga into "Tsurugi Demaaga," taking note of the energy that transformed Demaaga and calling it "Dark Thunder Energy." As they analyze the footage however, Xio gets winds of an occurrence in Area C6-7, and Xio deploys to investigate. Unknown to them, the event is none other than that of Gina Specter meeting with the being (revealed to be named, "Mold Specter") from Ginga's Universe, who appears from out of a dark portal that opens up in the sky. Gina Specter rallies to Mold Specter of Ultraman X's prescence in their current Universe and Mold Specter vows to kill him as well to ensure the Guar Army thrives. First however, Mold Specter insists on making Ultraman Victory (who has now reverted back to his human form as Sho) pay for murdering Juda Specter. Sho however does not remain captured for too long and shortly after being tied up, Sho apprehends Alien Magma and Alien Shaplay and escapes. Meawhile, Arisa awakens in the middle of a Forest nearby, only to find Sho's Victory Lancer with her. Before she can go off to find sho, she is confronted by Xio. Arisa explains her situation to them, and after mentioning that she's friends with an Ultraman, Xio agrees to help her. During Xio's search, Daichi manages to stumble across Sho, but is unable to communicate with him due to the facial mask that Sho has been strapped to by Mold Specter. As he continues trying to communicate with him, Daichi and Sho witness Mold Specter appearing on the scene and absorbing another ray of Dark Thunder Energy that rains down from the sky, powering him up further than before. Realizing that the being is a far more greater threat, Daichi transforms into Ultraman X to confront Mold Specter himself. However thanks to the power boost he received, Mold Specter proves to be a far more powerful oppoent than anticipated, even after Ultraman X transforms into Exceed X! Elsewhere, Asuna and Arisa stumble across Alien Magma and Alien Shaplay as well, and both parties battle with one another. However, both aliens prove to be the stronger oppoents and after Alien Magma notices Exceed X battling against Mold Specter, Alien Magma takes on a giant form to assist his master in double-teaming Exceed X. Ultimately, Exceed X's inexperience using his new form is no help in battling against the Guar Army and is forced to retreat from the fight. Luckily, Arisa and Sho reunite and Sho manages to drive away the Guar Army using his EX Red King Spark Doll to distract them. Back at Xio's HQ, Sho (now freed from his mask) explains to Xio of his history destroying Juda Specter, as well as that both Mold and Gina (Juda's siblings) were also revived at the same time Juda Specter was released, which was unknown to them at the time back in their Universe. Before continuing however, Sho seizes Daichi and takes him to a disclosed location. Sho then chews out Daichi for nearly being beaten by Mold Specter even in his new form (after learning of Daichi and X's identity from Ultraman Zero sometime prior) and after a gruff exchange between the two, Sho agrees to teach Daichi how to use the powers of Exceed X for when the Guar Army returns. Sho's training however proves to be brutal on Daichi (partially due to X's "coaching" distracting him,) but after being reminded by Sho that it's Daichi's duties to look out for his comrades as an Ultra, Daichi's skills improves vastly and Daichi manages to outdo Sho with their sword training, which gains Sho's respect. Later the Guar Army returns in Area D-7, intent on summoning the entire Guar Army through a portal to assist them. Luckily, Xio arrives to stop the Army from summoning more of their kind, and both Mold Specter and Alien Magma are confronted by the team of Ultraman X and Ultraman Victory to stop them (while the rest of Xio deals with Gina Specter and Alien Shaplay.) Ultraman X then transforms into Exceed X to face off against Mold Specter, while Ultraman Victory transforms into Victory Knight to face Alien Magma. Thanks to Sho's teachings, Exceed X puts up a much better fight than before and Mold Specter is weakened by Exceed X's Exceed Slash attacks, while Alien Magma is destroyed by a combination of Victory Knight's Knight Victorium Slash and Knight Victorium Shoot attacks. Despite the Ultras being victorious this time, Mold Specter warns them that the Guar Army is still coming as the portal they opened is still intact. Suddenly from out of Mold Specter's portal emerges a third Ultraman! It is none other than Ultraman Ginga! Ginga states that he has already beaten a mass majority of Mold Specter's forces and the Ultra lands, prepared to do battle against Mold Specter next... Cast *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Notes *The facial mask that Sho wears when he first arrives in Ultraman X's Universe bears a strong resemblence to that of the Mask worn by Hideki Goh in Ultraman Jack's fight against Ashuran in Ultraman Leo. Errors *''to be added'' External Links *Watch on Crunchyroll References Category:Ultraman X Episodes Category:Episodes